My HimeChan
by xXBlueDazeXx
Summary: She knew he was right behind her, watching her, keeping her safe, even though she couldn't see him... So when he fell to the ground, she didn't even stop to think that she might reach the brink in saving him. Companion piece to 'My Oujikun'. :  NON-MASS


_DISCLAIMER: Do not own anything recognizable. :P _

_Dedicated to Angel897 :D Cause she asked for a sequal to My Oujikun_ _of several years having passed_

* * *

The two-man ANBU team lept branch to branch at a steady rhythmic pace, neither faltering in their step as they continued to their destination in the Village Hidden in the Clouds where the criminal organization, the Akatsuki, was said to be located. The taller, obviously male, ANBU had his chakra completely masked while his partner kept hers somewhat open, making it seem as though she simply couldn't profficiently keep it hidden. Despite the porcelain feline mask hiding the facial features, one of the two was easily identified as the pink haired Kunoichi, Haruno Sakura, highly proficient in the art of medical ninjutsu, genjutsu, and chakra-tracking.

This was not lost on the Hokage when she had given out the mission however, the two nin were ment to be spotted. Sakura was ment to draw out the attention of the injured female member. Itachi was simply there to keep her safe on her first ANBU mission.

"Ouji, chakra spike at twelve o' clock." She spoke quietly to her partner, no longer blushing at his codenameas she had during trainings and meetings.

"You know what to do Hime, I will be watching." And with that, the weasel masked man vanished leaving the seventeen year old alone.

Sakura nodded to herself and quickly cast a henge, hiding her ANBU clothes to appear as simple medic-nin garb. She jumped towards the chakra spike, well aware that even though she could neither sense, nor see, him, that Itachi was not far behind. As she reached the spot some kilometers away she dropped down to the earths floor and kept a vigilant stance, quickly locating the source to be a blue haired woman. "Ma'am, are you okay?" Sakura changed her tone to have inflections of worry and gentleness to it, similar to what she would use on a Konoha patient. "I'm a medic-nin," She did a cursory once over and found the reason for the injury. "Your lungs have been punctured, your going to die if I don't help you. My name is Sakura by the way." She knelt down beside the woman with a kindly smile plastered on her features.

The blue haired woman coughed hard twice, before letting her eyes flutter shut. Sakura tensed, something wasn't right. It was a subtle annomally that only a highly trained medical ninja would be able to spot, and even then, only few noticed. Sakura felt the injury flicker for not even a millisecond once as chakra strained to hold it as it was. This wasn't a real injury. This was a set-up. And Itachi wouldn't know. Sakura did a quick calculation in her mind, she had ten seconds to act before the illusionary injury was completely gone and the 'surprise' attack was to be comenced. This blue kunoichi was not alone, that was a given fact.

_Ouji-kun... _Sakura rapidly spun into motion, gasping as though deeply concerned for the woman and pulling medical, mint-green chakra to her hands, and reaching for the womans chest. Three seconds had passed.

She placed her hands on the spot of the falsified injury and forced a great deal of chakra into the 'wound'. Five seconds left.

The woman's eyes burst open as she spasmed and fell unconcious from the force of the foreign chakra forced into her body. Three seconds til the womans partner would spring to action.

So Sakura made sure she moved first. A unnoticable spark of chakra sprung up from the right, a second before she reached Itachi. That was not planned for. Sakura inwardly cursed herself for her stupidity. "Ouji-kun, two twenty."

She could feel Itachi nod and spring into action.

And he fell into combat with a fierce blue skinned man, his body moving and dodging the sword.

"Kisame Hoshigaki. One of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist. Weilder of the Samehada," Sakura commented as she bound over to aid her companion. " a chakra stealing sword."

"Very good little one." Kisame grinned evilly, his pointed teeth in full display as he and Itachi continued to battle. "Too bad it won't help."

He swung the gigantic sword above his head, easily pulling some of the Uchiha prodigys chakra into the sword. Sakura was quickly distracted by the blue woman moving. "Crap." She pounced away from the two men, Itachi motioning her to take care of the kunoichi.

Sakura and the azure woman soon were in one-on-one combat, she quickly made to change her body into paper, her infamous technique, Dance of the Shikigami, solidifying who she was in Sakuras mind.

Within seconds, Sakura had mentally pulled up all the information concerning the woman in front of her. Konan. Susceptible to oil based attacks. Sakura reached out her own chakra to check how her body was fairing. She was low on her own reserves thanks to the medical force that had been shoved inside of her, a chakra sapper and inhibitor.

This wouldn't last long.

Quickly using a jutsu similar to Jiriyas Fire Bullet, Sakura shot flames at the paper girl in rapid succession, fully succeeding in stranding the kunoichi. A quick technique developed from the Hyuugas usage of pressure points, and Konan was unconcious, and set to be that way for several days.

Now she could turn back to important matters. Sakura spun around only to watch as Itachi and Kisame both fell, a silent scream left her throat as her mentor and friend fell.

She watched in abject silence as a figure materialized from beside Kisame. This was dirty fighting.

Something sparked in Sakura, she growled low in her throat and threw an explosive kunai at the figure, not even waiting to see if it hit the red head. Sasori. Puppet Master. Her mind came up with a possible strategy as she lunged at him.

She quickly searched for his chakra storage place, easily recalling the dying words of Chiyo-baa-sama, knowing him to be a puppet, and landed between the man and his target, using a chakra scapel at the same time to sever an arm.

Sasori turned from his action of plunging a kunai into Itachi's heart to the pinkette who had forced one of his limbs to become detatched.

"Impressive."

Sakura growled at the man in front of her, green eyes narrowed in fierce determination.

"Protecting a loved one. How noble." He chuckled low in his throat. "Too bad it won't help."

And with that he sent poisoned sebon at her, millions flying in her direction. She was hit, twice. Both in her left arm, said arm soon becoming numb and useless.

Sakura grunted and focused her attacks to using only her right arm, something Itachi had forced her to practice doing, using only one limb during an attack.

She shot chakra strings to his body before he could react and had the puppet master under her will.

"Very impressive kunoichi. I see you met the old woman before her death. How sad." He tilted his eyes to the side in a mock gesture of sorrow. "You still aren't good enough however."

He broke the strings and slung his own after her limbs, she repelled them just barely using Chiyos old jutsu. This continued on for a while, both locked in a stalemate of sorts.

"You will go down." Were the only four words Sakura said before her clone disapeared from in front of him and her real form stabbed a chakra scapel into his heart cavity.

"Very impressive indeed..." Sasori's body fell and Sakura collapsed beside him, her stores of energy completely depleated from the battle which had lasted for several hours.

She heard a slight grunt and her heart jumped before properly registering it as Itachi's voice. Her eyes began to water as she forced her body to limp towards the man, somehow in the fight, the poison had spread to her entire left side. She ignored it however and fell beside the Uchiha.

"Hime-chan," Itachi peered up at her before forcing his body to sit up. "You are injured."

Sakura strangled her sob with a chuckle. "A little." Her voice betrayed her words, her body already beginning to fail. "You are too."

Itachi brushed off her concern and forced her down, she put up no struggle and he began to worry.

"Its okay Ouji-kun, its just a paralyzing, numbing agent. Simple to remove with a measure of medical chakra forced into the chakra stream." She murmured to him as he gazed at her. He nodded and followed her instructions, summoning the mint-green chakra to his hands and forcing it into her body, when he removed his hands, a black thread of poison came with it. He gazed at it disgustedly before performing the action again til the poison was out of her system.

"You are better now Hime-chan." She smiled weakly and struggled to sit up, her once numb limbs now tingeling. Itachi placed a bleeding hand to her back and aided her in her endevor.

"Now you Ouji-kun." She quickly used some of her last vestiges of chakra to heal his major wounds and then she stood up with his help.

"Kisame is dead."

Sakura nodded and moved to the body, forcing her own to work at its normal pace despite the painful exhaustion. She opened up a scroll and transfered his body into it before moving to Sasori and doing the same. Finally the two reached the spot where Konan had been only to see dried paper scattering the grass. She nodded slightly to Itachi who then lit up the remains with a quick fire jutsu.

Sakuras henge dispersed, no longer having the chakra to even hold onto the simple jutsu, and she was once more clad in ANBU gear.

"Lets go Hime-chan." Sakura nodded and began to walk forward before stopping. Itachi turned around, a question on his lips only to watch as she pulled her mask to the side and placed her hands on his, doing the exact same.

"I almost lost you Itachi." He stayed silent, inwardly thinking the same thing. "I want to kiss my prince before the chance disapears." She boldly stepped forward the final distance and pressed her lips to his in an innocent kiss that reminded him of the first time they'd met nine years ago on Halloween. Once she stepped back she smiled.

"The chance wouldn't disapear, ever my princess." Itachi smiled softly at the woman five years his junior and pulled her too him, ignoring the mess of their recent battle, where he encased her in his blood caked arms.

She didn't mind in the least.

* * *

:) I hope everyone enjoys this!

~Blue


End file.
